1970
1970 (MCMLXX) fue un año normal según el calendario gregoriano, declarado Año Internacional de la Educación por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. También se utiliza como referencia temporal en entornos UNIX y en algunos lenguajes de programación como Java Script, conocido con el nombre de Tiempo Unix [[Tiempo_Unix|o Tiempo POSIX.]] Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en México se funda el Club Universidad de Guadalajara. * 5 de enero: la cadena de televisión estadounidense ABC empieza a transmitir la telenovela All My Children, que duraría hasta 2011. * 7 de enero: primer secuestro aéreo en España, realizado por un joven de 18 años, Mariano Ventura Rodríguez, en Zaragoza. * 12 de enero: en Umuhaia (Nigeria) se rinden las últimas tropas biafreñas. Termina la guerra civil nigeriana. Febrero * 1 de febrero: cerca de la localidad argentina de Benavídez (provincia de Buenos Aires), mueren 236 personas en la colisión entre dos trenes. Es la mayor tragedia ferroviaria del país. * 2 de febrero: en una clínica neuroquirúrgica de Múnich (República Federal Alemana) se consigue realizar con éxito el primer trasplante de nervios humanos en la historia de la medicina. * 3 de febrero: el boxeador estadounidense Mohammed Alí (ex Cassius Clay), excampeón mundial de pesos pesados, anuncia su retirada definitiva del boxeo. * 3 de febrero: en Rodesia la minoría blanca de esta colonia de la Corona Británica, proclama la República y la nueva constitución. * 4 de febrero: empieza la construcción de la ciudad soviética de Prípiat, que en el futuro será abandonada. * 5 de febrero: en La Haya, la Corte Permanente de Justicia Internacional rechaza la demanda del gobierno de Bélgica contra el de España en el litigio que mantienen sobre el asunto de la empresa Barcelona Traction, Light and Power Company Limited. * 9 de febrero: en Rusia, el líder palestino Yasir Arafat visita Moscú. * 10 de febrero: en Francia, un alud alcanza el centro invernal de deportes de Val d'Isère y causa 39 muertos. * 10 de febrero: España compra a Francia 30 aviones Mirage III. * 13 de febrero: en Argentina un decreto del Ministerio del Interior somete todas las emisoras privadas de radio y televisión al control gubernamental. * 18 de febrero: el Tribunal Supremo español anula el expediente de suspensión del periódico El Alcázar. * 20 de febrero: Chile firma un tratado comercial con Cuba, a pesar de la prohibición de la OEA. * 21 de febrero: en Würenlingen (Suiza), un avión de la compañía Swissair se estrella cerca de la central nuclear, con un balance de 47 muertos. * 23 de febrero: en Georgetown (Guyana), el gobernador general británico proclama el nacimiento de la República Cooperativa de Guyana, con sir Edward Luckhoo como presidente. Marzo * 1 de marzo: el Partido Socialdemócrata de Austria consigue una amplia victoria en las elecciones legislativas. * 2 de marzo: fue inaugurada a la estación de Gran Vía. * 1 de marzo: en Chile inicia sus transmisiones el noticiario Teletrece, producido por Universidad Católica de Chile TV. * 8 de marzo: en Chipre se comete un atentado frustrado contra el arzobispo Makarios, presidente de la república. * 10 de marzo: el destacado pintor Pablo Picasso realiza un donativo (de novecientas obras suyas) a la ciudad de Barcelona. * 21 de marzo: en Ámsterdam, el tema All Kinds of Everything de Dana da la victoria a Irlanda en la XV Edición de Eurovisión. * 23 de marzo: en Camboya, el rey Norodom Sihanouk (tras ser destituido) pide a sus súbditos que se pasen a la resistencia contra el gobierno de la República Khmer, liderado por Lon Nol. * 25 de marzo: México queda en tercer lugar en el II Festival de la Canción Latina, por El triste, compuesta por Roberto Cantoral e interpretada por José José. Abril * 6 de abril: en Guatemala es asesinado el embajador de la Alemania Federal Von Spreti. * 10 de abril: Paul McCartney anuncia la separación de The Beatles. * 11 de abril: Estados Unidos lanza el Apolo 13. Posteriormente dicha nave sufriría graves problemas técnicos que obligaron a abortar su misión y regresar a la Tierra. * 17 de abril: Paul McCartney lanza un álbum debut en solitario titulado McCartney. * 19 de abril: en Colombia se celebran comicios electorales que —ante un supuesto fraude— darán origen al Movimiento 19 de abril. * 22 de abril: primera vez que se celebró el día de la tierra. * 27 de abril: en París se coloca a un paciente el primer marcapasos cardíaco que funciona con plutonio. * 30 de abril: tropas estadounidenses y survietnamitas invaden Camboya. Mayo * 8 de mayo: en Costa Rica, José Figueres Ferrer asume por tercera vez la Presidencia de la República. Ya Ricardo Jiménez Oreamuno había sido presidente durante tres mandatos. * 8 de mayo: en Londres (Inglaterra) se lanza el disco ''Let it be'' de la famosa banda británica The Beatles (formada por John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison y Ringo Starr). * 17 de mayo: en Estados Unidos, por primera vez en la historia de las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses, dos mujeres son promovidas al rango de general por Richard Nixon. * 18 de mayo: en México, el ejército mexicano le da muerte al líder guerrillero Marco Antonio Yon Sosa tras su captura. * 31 de mayo: inauguración de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1970 en la Ciudad de México (México). * 31 de mayo: en Perú, un sismo de 7,8 grados en la Escala de Richter, asola la zona norte de Ancash y provoca aluviones en Yungay y Huaraz. Cerca de 70.000 personas entre muertos y desaparecidos. Ver Terremoto de Ancash de 1970. * 14 de mayo: en Alemania se establece la Rote Armee Fraktion (Fracción del Ejército Rojo). * 31 de mayo: Comienza la IX Edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1970 por primera vez en México. Junio * 21 de junio: en Ciudad de México (México) Termina el Mundial de fútbol, Brasil es Campeón por tercera vez de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1970 tras ganarle a Italia por un marcador de 4-1. * 26 de junio: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) ―en el marco de la dictadura de Alejandro Agustín Lanusse―, la Cooperativa de Crédito Viamonte entra en una quiebra fraudulenta y estafa a todos sus ahorristas. Julio * 3 de julio: en la sierra del Montseny, cerca de Arbucias (Gerona, España), se estrella un avión DeHavilland Comet IV de la compañía DAN-AIR, procedente de Mánchester (Reino Unido) con destino a Barcelona. Mueren todos sus ocupantes (105 pasajeros, 5 tripulantes y los 2 pilotos). * 5 de julio: Luis Echeverría Álvarez, gana las Elecciones de 1970 de México. Agosto * 14 de agosto: en Arequipa (Perú) se abre al público, después de siglos, el Convento de Santa Catalina, que llegaría a convertirse en uno de los principales atractivos turísticos de esa ciudad. * 16 de agosto: en la ciudad de Panamá, a las 6:40 de la mañana, ocurre un terremoto de 7.8 grados, dejando 9000 muertos y 50 000 heridos. * 19 de agosto: en Italia la XXXI Muestra de Venecia dedica una retrospectiva al actor Harry Langdon (1884-1944).Retrospectiva a Harry Langdon en la Bienal de Venecia. * 24 de agosto: en Bangkok (Tailandia) comienzan los VI Juegos Asiáticos. * 29 de agosto: en la isla de Wight (en Gran Bretaña) se celebra un festival de pop al que acuden más de 250.000 personas. * 31 de agosto: en Perú, el presidente Velasco Alvarado nacionaliza los principales bancos. Septiembre * 4 de septiembre: en Chile, el político Salvador Allende, candidato de la Unidad Popular, obtiene la victoria por mayoría simple (36.3 %) en la elección presidencial. * 4 de septiembre: en Bangkok (Tailandia) culminan los VI Juegos Asiáticos. * 5 de septiembre: en Monza (Italia), Jochen Rindt sufre un accidente mortal durante los entrenamientos para el Gran Premio de Italia. El piloto gana póstumamente el Campeonato Mundial de Fórmula 1. * 13 de septiembre: en Jordania, un grupo de guerrilleros árabes se apoderan de tres aviones de pasajeros con destino a Nueva York (EE. UU.) y los dinamitan uno por uno. * 13 de septiembre: en Estados Unidos, la australiana Margaret Court-Smith vence en el Open, con lo cual se asegura su triunfo en el Grand Slam. * 18 de septiembre: en Londres (Reino Unido) fallece el guitarrista estadounidense de rock Jimi Hendrix (27) a causa de una intoxicación etílica. Octubre * 4 de octubre: muere por sobredosis de drogas la cantante folk estadounidense Janis Joplin. * 7 de octubre: en Bolivia, Juan José Torres Gonzales asume la presidencia del país. * 10 de octubre: Fiyi se independiza del Reino Unido. * 10, 11 y 12 de octubre: en Chile se realiza el festival Piedra Roja. * 14 de octubre: en el canal Telesistema Mexicano se inaugura el programa de televisión ''Chespirito''. * 15 de octubre: en Egipto, Anwar el Sadat se convierte en el nuevo presidente como sucesor del fallecido Abd el Nasser. * 16 de octubre: en Canadá, el primer ministro de Quebec Robert Bourassa declara el estado de insurrección tras dos secuestros terroristas en los hechos conocidos como la crisis de octubre. * 20 de octubre: en Ecuador, el presidente José María Velasco Ibarra inaugura el primer Liceo Naval, apoyado por la Armada del Ecuador. * 22 de octubre: en Venezuela se inaugura la Universidad Metropolitana. * 28 de octubre: en tres hoyos diferentes, a 118 metros bajo tierra, en el área U3h del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona sus bombas atómicas Truchas-Chacón (1), Truchas-Chamisal (2) y Truchas-Rodarte (3), de unos 8 kt cada una. Son las bombas n.º 709, 710 y711 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. Noviembre * 7 de noviembre: en Madrid (España) sucede escape radiactivo de un complejo cívico-militar de investigación nuclear que contamina los ríos Manzanares, Jarama y Tajo. * 13 de noviembre: en Siria, tras un golpe de estado, Hafez al-Asad asume la presidencia del país. * 13 de noviembre: en Pakistán Oriental (hoy Bangladés), el ciclón tropical Bhola, con velocidades de 193 km/h golpea la densamente poblada región del Delta del Ganges. Se calcula que mató a medio millón de personas (considerado el peor desastre ciclónico del siglo XX). * 14 de noviembre: cerca del Aeropuerto Tri-State (Estados Unidos) se estrella el avión que llevaba a los jugadores de fútbol americano de la Universidad de Marshall, dejando un saldo de 75 muertos. * 25 de noviembre: en Japón, el escritor Yukio Mishima se suicida mediante la técnica del seppuku. * 26 de noviembre: en la bahía Grand Cul-de-Sac, en la isla Saint Barts (San Bartolomé, Guadalupe) se registra el récord de caída máxima de lluvia en un solo minuto: 38 mm. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: en México, Luis Echeverría Álvarez toma posesión como presidente. * 3 de diciembre: en dos túneles separados (a 490 metros uno del otro) a 241 metros de profundidad, en las áreas U3hr y U3ha del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 110 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:07 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona simultáneamente sus bombas atómicas Carrizozo (de menos de 20 kt) y Corazón (de 0,1 kt). Son las bombas n.º 714 y 715 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 7 de diciembre: en Polonia se firma el Tratado de Varsovia con la República Federal Alemana. * 10 de diciembre: en Estocolmo (Suecia), los investigadores de la fusión nuclear y del ferromagnetismo Hannes Olof Gösta Alfvén de Suecia y Louis Néel de Francia reciben el Premio Nobel de Física. * 10 de diciembre: en Noruega, el argentino Luis Leloir es galardonado con el Premio Nobel de Química por las investigaciones realizadas sobre la interconversión de hidratos de carbono simples en complejos. El investigador agrónomo estadounidense Norman Borlaug recibe el Premio Nobel de la Paz por el desarrollo en variaciones de trigo de alta productividad. * 11 de diciembre: John Lennon lanza su primer álbum como solista: John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band * 23 de diciembre: en Perú, el gobierno militar del general Velasco, concede una amnistía total para los presos por delitos calificados como políticos y sociales. Nacimientos Enero * 2 de enero: Sanda Ladoşi, cantante rumana. * 5 de enero: Mauricio Barcelata, actor y presentador mexicano. * 6 de enero: Leonardo Astrada, entrenador y exfutbolista argentino. * 6 de enero: Gerald Chadfeau, yudoca neozenlandés. * 7 de enero: Rogelio Frigerio, economista y político argentino. * 7 de enero: João Ricardo, futbolista angoleño. * 9 de enero: Tonino Carotone, cantautor español. * 10 de enero: [[Eduardo Cabito Massa Alcantara|Eduardo Cabito Massa Alcántara]], humorista argentino. * 13 de enero: Marco Pantani, ciclista italiano (f. 2004). * 14 de enero: Fazıl Say, pianista y compositor turco. * 15 de enero: Shane McMahon, luchador profesional. * 18 de enero: Silvia Giorguli Saucedo, rectora de El Colegio de México. * 21 de enero: Alen Bokšić, futbolista croata. * 22 de enero: Abraham Olano, ciclista español. * 29 de enero: Heather Graham, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de enero: Paul Ryan, político estadounidense. * 31 de enero: Minnie Driver, actriz británica. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Diego Pérez, conductor y actor argentino. * 1 de febrero: Raúl Díaz Arce, futbolista y entrenador salvadoreño. * 2 de febrero: Aitor Gorosabel, cantante y guitarrista vasco, del grupo heavy Su Ta Gar. * 3 de febrero: Warwick Davis, actor británico. * 3 de febrero: Óscar Córdoba, futbolista colombiano. * 10 de febrero: Myrea Pettit, ilustradora británica. * 11 de febrero: Juan Aguirre, músico español, componente del dúo Amaral. * 11 de febrero: Fredrik Thordendal, guitarrista sueco de Meshuggah. * 13 de febrero: Sussan Taunton, actriz mexicana de origen chileno y ascendencia inglesa. * 13 de febrero: Pedro Suárez Vértiz, músico peruano. * 14 de febrero: Simon Pegg, actor, comediante, guionista y productor británico. * 16 de febrero: Angelo Peruzzi, futbolista italiano. * 17 de febrero: Dominic Purcell, actor australiano. * 19 de febrero: Hiroko Kasahara, seiyū y cantante japonesa. * 24 de febrero: Luciano Galende, presentador de televisión y periodista argentino. * 27 de febrero: Roberto Caballero, periodista y ensayista argentino. * 27 de febrero: Matthias Lechner, diseñador alemán de cine. * 28 de febrero: Daniel Handler, escritor estadounidense. Marzo thumb|120px|[[Rachel Weisz en 2012.]] * 1 de marzo: Manuel García, cantautor chileno. * 1 de marzo: María Fernanda Heredia, escritora ecuatoriana. * 2 de marzo: Alexander Armstrong, actor, comediante y presentador británico. * 2 de marzo: María Antonieta Duque, actriz y comediante y venezolana. * 5 de marzo: John Frusciante, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda Red Hot Chilli Peppers. * 7 de marzo: Petra Mede, presentadora y comediante sueca. * 7 de marzo: Rachel Weisz, actriz británica. * 9 de marzo: Martin Johnson, exrugbista británico. * 9 de marzo: Shannon Leto, baterista estadounidense, de la banda 30 Seconds to Mars. * 16 de marzo: Paul Oscar, cantante islandés. * 17 de marzo: Yanic Truesdale, actor canadiense. * 17 de marzo: Gene Ween, guitarrista estadounidense. * 18 de marzo: Queen Latifah, cantante estadounidense. * 19 de marzo: Abelardo Fernández Antuña, futbolista español. * 24 de marzo: Sharon Corr, violinista irlandesa, de la banda The Corrs. * 24 de marzo: Lara Flynn Boyle, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de marzo: Wilson Álvarez, beisbolista venezolano. * 26 de marzo: Martin McDonagh, dramaturgo angloirlandés. thumb|150px|Mariah Carey * 27 de marzo: Mariah Carey, cantante estadounidense de pop. * 28 de marzo: Vince Vaughn, actor estadounidense. Abril * 3 de abril: Sticky Fingaz, rapero y actor estadounidense, de la banda Onyx. * 6 de abril: Amairani, actriz y televisión mexicana. * 8 de abril: Care Santos, escritora española. * 13 de abril: Eduardo Capetillo, cantante y actor mexicano. * 14 de abril: Martín Sabbatella, político argentino. * 18 de abril: Jorge Zabaleta, actor chileno. * 19 de abril: Luis Miguel, cantante mexicano. * 20 de abril: Shemar Moore, actor estadounidense. * 25 de abril: Jason Lee, actor estadounidense. * 28 de abril: Diego Simeone, entrenador y exfutbolista argentino. * 29 de abril: Andre Agassi, tenista estadounidense. thumb|100px|Uma Thurman * 29 de abril: Uma Thurman, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de abril: Ernesto Villegas, periodista, político y escritor venezolano. * 30 de abril: Halit Ergenç, actor turco. Mayo * 3 de mayo: Guillermo Prieto La Rotta, presentador colombiano. * 6 de mayo: Tristán Ulloa, actor español. * 8 de mayo: Luis Enrique, entrenador y exfutbolista español. * 9 de mayo: Ghostface Killah, rapero estadounidense, de la banda Wu-Tang Clan. * 15 de mayo: Frank de Boer, entrenador y exfutbolista neerlandés. * 15 de mayo: Ronald de Boer, futbolista neerlandés. * 18 de mayo: Tina Fey, actriz y guionista estadounidense. * 22 de mayo: Naomi Campbell, modelo británica. * 22 de mayo: Pedro Diniz, piloto brasileño de Fórmula 1. * 23 de mayo: Yigal Amir, asesino israelí. * 25 de mayo: Jamie Kennedy, actor y comediante estadounidense. * 26 de mayo: Nobuhiro Watsuki, dibujante mangaka japonés. * 27 de mayo: Joseph Fiennes, actor británico. * 31 de mayo: Mariana Baraj, cantante, percusionista y compositora argentina. Junio * 1 de junio: Alexi Lalas, futbolista estadounidense. * 3 de junio: Peter Tägtgren, cantautor sueco, de la banda Hypocrisy. * 4 de junio: El Barrio (José Luis Figuereo Franco), cantautor español de flamenco. * 6 de junio: [[Munky Shaffer|James Munky Shaffer]], guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda nu metal KoЯn. * 7 de junio: Cafú, futbolista brasileño. * 10 de junio: Miguel Ángel Rodríguez "El Sevilla", músico español, de la banda Mojinos Escozíos. * 13 de junio: Rivers Cuomo, músico estadounidense, líder de la banda de la banda Weezer. * 13 de junio: Julián Gil, actor, modelo y animador argentino. * 16 de junio: Cobi Jones, futbolista estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Phil Mickelson, golfista estadounidense. * 17 de junio: Sasha Sokol, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 18 de junio: Gerardo Rozín, periodista y presentador argentino de radio y televisión. * 19 de junio: Rahul Gandhi, político indio. * 19 de junio: Quincy Watts, atleta estadounidense. * 19 de junio: Brian Welch, guitarrista estadounidense. * 20 de junio: Moulay Rachid, príncipe marrueco. * 21 de junio: Rey Ruiz, cantante cubano. * 23 de junio: Christian Meier, actor y cantante peruano. * 24 de junio: David Fernández Ortiz, humorista y cantante español. * 26 de junio: Chris O'Donnell, actor estadounidense. * 26 de junio: Paul Thomas Anderson, cineasta estadounidense. * 30 de junio: Leonardo Sbaraglia, actor argentino. Julio * 1 de julio: Luciano Cruz-Coke, actor chileno. * 3 de julio: Yūko Nagashima, seiyū japonesa. * 8 de julio: Beck Hansen, Músico Estadounidense. * 10 de julio: Jason Orange, cantante y bailarín británico, del grupo Take That. * 13 de julio: Muriel Santa Ana, actriz y cantante argentina. * 19 de julio: Nicola Sturgeon, política escocesa. * 25 de julio: Ernesto Alterio, actor hispanoargentino. * 30 de julio: Christopher Nolan, director, guionista y productor británico. * 31 de julio: Maxi Trusso, cantautor argentino. * 31 de julio: Kinoko Yamada, actriz de voz japonesa. Agosto * 1 de agosto: David James, futbolista británico. * 3 de agosto: Gina G, cantante australiana. * 3 de agosto: Laura Oliva, actriz, conductora y humorista argentina. * 3 de agosto: Masahiro Sakurai, diseñador y director de videojuegos. * 5 de agosto: Leonid Stadnik, personaje ucranio (f. 2014). * 9 de agosto: Chiyako Shibahara, actriz de voz japonesa. * 11 de agosto: Ali Shaheed Muhammad, dj de hiphop árabe-estadounidense. * 13 de agosto: Alan Shearer, futbolista británico. * 16 de agosto: Manisha Koirala, actriz nepalesa. * 17 de agosto: Gianmarco Zignago, cantante y compositor peruano. * 17 de agosto: Jim Courier, tenista estadounidense. * 20 de agosto: Fred Durst, vocalista estadounidense, líder de la banda Limp Bizkit. * 22 de agosto: Giada De Laurentiis, chef estadounidense. * 23 de agosto: River Phoenix, actor estadounidense (f. 1993). * 25 de agosto: Claudia Schiffer, modelo alemana. * 30 de agosto: Paulo Sousa, futbolista portugués. * 31 de agosto: Debbie Gibson, cantautora estadounidense. * 31 de agosto: Rania de Jordania. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Gareth Southgate, futbolista británico. * 7 de septiembre: Leonardo Villalobos, presentador de televisión, animador, actor, locutor, escritor de teatro y productor venezolano. * 8 de septiembre: Benny Ibarra, cantante mexicano. * 9 de septiembre: Natalia Streignard, actriz, modelo y presentadora venezolana. * 11 de septiembre: Taraji P. Henson, actriz estadounidense. * 13 de septiembre: Susumu Chiba, seiyū japonés. * 15 de septiembre: Yola Berrocal, actriz, bailarina y modelo española. * 19 de septiembre: Sonny Anderson, futbolista brasileño. * 19 de septiembre: Yuka Imai, seiyū japonesa. * 21 de septiembre: Unique Priscilla, actriz y modelo indonesia. * 22 de septiembre: Emmanuel Petit, futbolista francés. * 26 de septiembre: Marco Etcheverry, futbolista boliviano. * 26 de septiembre: Vicente Luis Mora, escritor español. * 27 de septiembre: Tamara Taylor, actriz canadiense. * 28 de septiembre: Kimiko Date-Krumm, tenista japonesa. * 30 de septiembre: Lorena Meritano, actriz argentina. Octubre thumb|100px|Matt Damon * 2 de octubre: Maribel Verdú, actriz española. * 3 de octubre: César Heinrich, presentador y periodista. * 7 de octubre: Lisardo Guarinos, actor y cantante español. * 8 de octubre: Matt Damon, actor y guionista estadounidense. * 12 de octubre: Kirk Cameron, actor estadounidense. * 15 de octubre: Ginuwine, cantante estadounidense. * 16 de octubre: Mehmet Scholl, futbolista alemán. * 18 de octubre: Alex Barros, piloto brasileño de motociclismo. * 19 de octubre: Mariana Garza, actriz, cantante y conductora mexicana. * 23 de octubre: Kenji Nomura, actor de voz japonés. * 23 de octubre: Lolita Cortés, cantante y comediante musical mexicana. * 29 de octubre: Edwin van der Sar, futbolista neerlandés. * 29 de octubre: Phillip Cocu, entrenador y exfutbolista neerlandés. * 30 de octubre: Nia Long, actriz estadounidense. * 30 de octubre: Salvatore "Tory" Belleci, cineasta y modelista (pod-racers y cruceros de Star Wars) estadounidense. * 31 de octubre: Malin Berggren, cantante sueca. Noviembre * 6 de noviembre: Ethan Hawke, actor estadounidense. * 8 de noviembre: Johann Mühlegg, esquiador español. * 9 de noviembre: Chris Jericho, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 12 de noviembre: Héctor Arredondo, actor mexicano (f. 2014). * 18 de noviembre: Lorna Cepeda, actriz colombiana. * 18 de noviembre: Chao (actor), cantante, actor y bailarín español-mexicano. * 24 de noviembre: Julieta Venegas, compositora y cantante mexicana. * 29 de noviembre: Paola Turbay, actriz, modelo y ex reina colombiana * 30 de noviembre: Perrey Reeves, actriz estadounidense. thumb|170px|Julieta Venegas Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: Sarah Silverman, actriz y guionista estadounidense. * 3 de diciembre: Felipe Braun, actor chileno. * 7 de diciembre: Damien Rice, cantante irlandés. * 12 de diciembre: Jennifer Connelly, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de diciembre: Wilson Kipketer, atleta danés de origen keniano. * 13 de diciembre: Gerlinde Kaltenbrunner, montañera austriaca. * 14 de diciembre: Anna Maria Jopek, cantante polaca. * 18 de diciembre: Rob Van Dam, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 18 de diciembre: DMX (Earl Simmons), rapero estadounidense. * 24 de diciembre: Adam Haslett, escritor estadounidense. * 25 de diciembre: Yūko Satō, seiyū japonesa. * 29 de diciembre: Enrico Chiesa, futbolista italiano. * Ugía Pedreira, cantautora española. Fallecimientos thumb|100px|Chandrasekhara Venkata Raman * 5 de enero: Max Born, físico alemán, premio nobel de física (n. 1882). * 5 de enero: Roberto Gerhard, compositor español (n. 1896). * 31 de enero: Slim Harpo, músico estadounidense. * 2 de febrero: Bertrand Russell, filósofo y matemático británico. * 4 de febrero: Manuel Hedilla, político español. * 9 de febrero: Roger Martin du Gard, escritor francés. * 14 de febrero: Marcelo Chávez, actor y cómico mexicano. * 17 de febrero: Joseph Agnon, escritor israelí, premio nobel de literatura en 1966. * 17 de febrero: Alfred Newman, compositor estadounidense. * 26 de febrero: Ángel María de Rosa, escultor argentino. * 11 de marzo: Erle Stanley Gardner, escritor estadounidense. * 17 de marzo: Jesús Álvarez, periodista español. * 20 de marzo: Paul Celan, poeta alemán. * 6 de abril: Roy Mayorga, baterista y productor estadounidense. * 28 de abril: Ed Begley, actor estadounidense. * 2 de junio: Bruce McLaren, piloto neozelandés. * 7 de junio: Prudencia Griffel, actriz de cine mexicana (n. 1879). * 8 de junio: Manuel de Castro, escritor uruguayo (n. 1896). * 9 de junio: Rafael Ángel Calderón Guardia, político costarricense. * 21 de junio: Achmed Sukarno, político indonesio. * 26 de junio: Leopoldo Marechal, poeta argentino (n. 1900). * 4 de julio: Barnett Newman, pintor estadounidense (n. 1905). * 10 de julio: Augusto Meyer, escritor, periodista, ensayista, poeta, memorialista y folclorista brasileño (n. 1902). * 15 de julio: Luis Mariano, cantante español. * 27 de julio: António de Oliveira Salazar, dictador portugués. * 29 de julio: George Szell, director de orquesta y músico húngaro-estadounidense. * 29 de julio: John Barbirolli, director de orquesta y músico británico. * 1 de agosto: María Tereza Montoya, empresaria teatral y actriz mexicana (n. 1900). * 1 de agosto: Otto Heinrich Warburg, fisiólogo alemán, premio nobel de medicina en 1931. * 10 de agosto: Bernd Alois Zimmermann, compositor alemán. * 30 de agosto: Abraham Zapruder, ciudadano estadounidense que filmó el asesinato del presidente Kennedy (n. 1905). * 1 de septiembre: François Mauriac, escritor francés. * 2 de septiembre: Pierre Kœning, político y militar francés. * 5 de septiembre: Jochen Rindt, piloto austriaco. thumb|100px|Jimi Hendrix * 18 de septiembre: Jimi Hendrix (27), músico estadounidense de rock. * 25 de septiembre: Erich Maria Remarque, escritor alemán. * 28 de septiembre: Gamal Abdel Nasser, político egipcio, presidente entre 1954 y 1970 (n. 1918). * 28 de septiembre: John Dos Passos, novelista y artista plástico estadounidense. thumb|100px|Janis Joplin * 4 de octubre: Janis Joplin (27), cantautora estadounidense. * 19 de octubre: Lázaro Cárdenas del Río, militar, político y presidente mexicano. * 4 de noviembre: Pedro II, aristócrata yugoslavo, último rey de su país. * 5 de noviembre: Agustín Lara, compositor mexicano. * 9 de noviembre: Charles de Gaulle, político y militar francés. * 19 de noviembre: Mariya Yúdina, pianista soviética. * 21 de noviembre: Chandrasekhara Venkata Raman, físico indio, premio nobel de física en 1930. * 25 de noviembre: Yukio Mishima, escritor japonés. * 30 de noviembre: Nina Ricci, diseñadora de moda francesa de origen italiano (n. 1883). * 17 de diciembre: Oscar Lewis, escritor estadounidense. Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Jesús Fernández Santos obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Libro de las memorias de las cosas. Ciencia y tecnología * 22 de enero: primer vuelo comercial del Jumbo, con capacidad para 300 personas. * 24 de febrero: en Londres se anuncia que Silvia Allen será la primera mujer del mundo que tenga un hijo concebido en el tubo de ensayo de un laboratorio. * 4 de julio: Francia hace explotar una bomba nuclear en el atolón de Mururoa. Astronáutica * 11 de abril: lanzamiento del Apolo 13 hacia la Luna, con James A. Lovell, Fred Haise y John Swigert a bordo. * 1 de junio: la Unión Soviética pone en órbita el Soyuz 9 tripulado por los cosmonautas Andrián Nikoláyev y Vitaliy Sevastyanov. * 17 de agosto: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 7 hacia Venus), aterrizando y transmitiendo datos desde su superficie. Deporte * El Club Estudiantes de La Plata: el 21 de mayo de 1970, conquista su tercera Copa Libertadores de América en forma consecutiva, tras ganarle la final a Peñarol de Montevideo. * Mariano Haro gana por segunda vez la Copa de Europa de las Naciones de campo a través. * El Real Madrid se proclama campeón de la Copa del Generalísimo al vencer por 3-1 al Valencia. * 3 de abril: el púgil español Urtain, se proclama campeón de México de los pesos pesados al derrotar por K.O., en Madrid al alemán Weiland. * 3 de mayo: España se proclama campeón mundial de hockey sobre patines al derrotar a Argentina por 6-2. * 10 de mayo: el austriaco Jochen Rindt gana el Gran Premio de Mónaco de automovilismo. * 12 de mayo: Luis Ocaña gana la Vuelta Ciclista a España. * 21 de junio: en México, en el marco del Campeonato mundial de fútbol, Brasil (con Pelé) gana su tercera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al ganar en la final a Italia por 4-1 y se le concede a perpetuidad la posesión del Trofeo Jules Rimet. * 19 de julio: Eddy Merckx gana el Tour de France * 12 de agosto: El París Saint-Germain Football Club es creado en París, Francia. * En septiembre, en Bled (Yugoslavia) se celebra el Campeonato Mundial de Paracaidismo; por primera vez participa un equipo peruano, y gana medalla de bronce. * Jochen Rindt se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. * Sporting Cristal se corona por cuarta vez como campeón de la Liga Peruana de Fútbol. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por vigésimonovena vez. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Deportivo Cali (4.ª vez). * Se disputa la primera edición de la Liga Nacional de Nueva Zelanda, que sería la Primera División del país hasta su desaparición en 2003. Blockhouse Bay obtiene el título. Música Noticias * En Londres (Reino Unido) se separa la banda The Beatles. * En Londres se forma la banda Queen. * En Boston (Estados Unidos) se forma la banda Aerosmith. * En Düsseldorf (Alemania) se forma la banda Kraftwerk. Publicaciones * The Beach Boys: Sunflower * The Beatles: Let it Be * Bee Gees: Cucumber Castle * Black Sabbath: Black Sabbath * Black Sabbath: Paranoid * Bob Dylan: Self Portrait, New Morning * The Carpenters: Close to You * Chicago: Chicago II * David Bowie: The Man Who Sold the World * Deep Purple: ''In Rock * The Doors: Morrison Hotel * Genesis: Trespass * George Harrison: All Things Must Pass * Jethro Tull: Benefit. * John Lennon: John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band * José José: La nave del olvido * José José: El triste * Julio Iglesias: Gwendolyne * Kraftwerk: Kraftwerk * Led Zeppelin: Led Zeppelin III * Manal: Manal * Módulos: Tu ya no estás, No puedo estar sin ti (single 3.º) * Módulos: Realidad (LP 1.º) * Nazareth: Nazareth * Paul McCartney: McCartney * Pink Floyd: Atom Heart Mother * Robin Gibb: Robin's Reign * Supertramp: Supertramp * Syd Barrett: The Madcap Laughs * Uriah Heep: Very 'Eavy, Very 'Umble * Charles Manson: Lie: The Love and Terror Cult Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Hannes Olof Gösta Alfvén y Louis Eugène Félix Néel. * Química: Luis Federico Leloir. * Medicina: sir Bernard Katz, Ulf von Euler y Julius Axelrod. * Literatura: Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn. * Paz: Norman E. Borlaug. * Economía: Paul Samuelson. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1970